Everlasting Love
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: "open up your eyes, then you'll realise, here I stand with my everlating love. Need you by my side, girl to be my pride, never be denied everlating love"


**Nope, not some sad and upsetting story- PROMISE :D how could I do that in this jolly season :P Nope, this is based on the song 'Everlasting Love'…preferably Jamie Cullum's version :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I had no say in the decisions that were made**

**Everlasting Love**

Harry sighed wearily and leant back in his chair. The day had been long and he had sent everyone home early to get some well-deserved rest. Of course that meant that Ruth had stayed, she always did, and he loved it. Even when they wouldn't talk, just the thought of her being in reach was enough.

He looked up, as he did often late at night, to her desk- but she wasn't there. He could see her coat and knew she was still in the building so he decided to casually stroll up to her desk. On her computer screen was whatever file she was working on, and her desk was scattered with pieces of paper, empty mugs and an iPod. He picked it up and pressed a button. The screen lit up and he read the song

_Everlasting love _he thought _appropriate_

The sound of Ruth's heels clicking across the floor forced him to put it down and pretend he had just left his office

"Harry?" She asked, clearly sleepy

He smiled softly "Ruth, go home" and she chuckled, pushing a hand through her hair

"You know, I just might" She put the iPod in her pocket, turned off the computer and pulled on her coat. "Coming?" she yawned

"In case you fall asleep on the way down" he smiled warmly and she held in the sigh that was threatening to escape "Let's go" and with his hand resting comfortably on the small of her back, they left together.

* * *

><p>At home, the second thing Harry did was switch his computer and find YouTube. He typed in the song and listened to it. And didn't stop until he fell asleep, the song playing softly into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry? Did you actually go home?" Ruth raised an eyebrow seeing him slumped over his desk.<p>

"Mmm?" He looked up and saw Ruth stood in the doorway with two mugs "Oh, Ruth. Yes I did"

She still looked sceptical, but placed a mug of coffee down next to his elbow and then squeezed it softly, "and whilst you were at home, did you sleep?"

He sighed, and looked into her laughing eyes. She'd know if he lied, "Yes, but in front of my computer"

She covered her giggles with a sip of coffee "And what exactly were you doing on your computer at such a ridiculous time?"

"Looking up a song"

Ruth smiled softened "productive" And she turned to leave

"You're not going to ask anymore?"

"No." she smiled "if that's all you tell me as your explanation then that's fine with me" and she left with a wave.

_Harry Pearce, she's too good for you. _Not that it would stop him

* * *

><p>That evening Ruth sat at her desk listening to her music and singing softly.<p>

"_Open up your eyes, then you'll realise, here I stand with my everlasting love" _She sang, not concentrating for once on the man near her.

"Nice song Ruth" his voice made her jump and she turned round sharply

"NOT FUNNY HARRY PEARCE" then she giggled "listen to me, I sound like my nephew!" She shook her head and started to pack up

"You're going home?" she could see the disappointment in his face

"Uh-huh. Stuff to do, cats to feed, songs to be listening to until some God-forsaken hour in the morning"

He huffed "Fine, fine- have your laugh"

"I'd never laugh at you Harry, only _with _you" her eyes twinkling and she turned to go.

* * *

><p>At home that evening, Ruth's phone vibrated softly against the sofa. She picked it up and frowned<p>

_From: Harry_

This wouldn't be good…

_That song? Everlasting love, Jamie Cullum _

She gasped and texted back

_I love that song_

_So do I now_

_Thanks for telling me_

_Thanks for not forcing me too._

_I knew you'd tell me eventually. You always do! Why do you love it?_

_I presume you know the lyrics?_

_Hello? Ruth Evershed- senior analyst! Remembers all and forgets nothing :P _

_True! well then, the chorus_

She played through the song in her head:

Open up your eyes, then you'll realise.  
>Here I stand with my everlasting love.<br>Need you by my side,  
>Girl to be my bride.<br>Never be denied everlasting love...

She had to think carefully about what to say. But after far too long thinking she just went with the fairly lame option

_Ah, I see, _

_Yep. _

_And do you mean it?_

_Every word_

* * *

><p>"Anyone seen harry?" Tariq called from his seat<p>

"No, but has anyone seen Ruth?" Jo shouted back

The team all stopped and stared at each other,

"I'll text her" Jo offered. Her phone beeped a short while after "It's from Ruth" she announced and they all crowded round as she read it out "Just getting married, then we'll be back. And don't blow anything up or start any new wars, you know what he's like when you do things behind his back."

Silence descended for a while until it was broken with a snigger

"I do believe £100 was agreed Mr Carter?" Callum smirked at his friend, who replied by throwing a stapler back, missing and nearly hitting Malcolm

"Now now children" Ros scolded "You heard what Mrs Pearce said"

* * *

><p><strong>Err yes- stupidly out of character and kinda strange, but that's what happens when you switch off in maths lessons whilst listening to this song :P <strong>

**Please review! It'd make my day :)**


End file.
